1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sound track system and, more particularly, to a sound and light track system on which both sound-transmitting fixtures and light-emitting fixtures are mounted at any desired location along the track and at any selected orientation relative thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known in the prior art to mount loudspeakers in a wide variety of different locations. In home entertainment stereo systems, loudspeakers are generally mounted on a floor, or on a wall, or on a wall unit. In paging systems of the type found at airports, schools, hospitals, hotels, etc., loudspeakers are generally permanently installed in the walls. Loudspeakers can also be mounted on a chair behind a seated occupant, or on a movable floor stand, or on a countertop, or on a ceiling, or on a counter-top stand, or on a column attached to the ceiling, or on a low partition wall, etc. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,924,661; 3,082,839; 3,385,929; 3,679,845; 4,052,564; 4,194,086; and 4,210,784.
One of the drawbacks of the permanently mounted speaker installations is that the speakers cannot be conveniently moved. Even in installations where the speakers are not permanently installed in the walls or ceilings and are otherwise movable, any electrical wiring which interconnects the speakers to the sound system tends to limit the extent of any such movement. Thus, the length of the electrical wiring, unless the sound system is completely rewired, limits the maximum extent of any such speaker movement. Also, the very physical presence of the wiring itself, which is generally regarded as a safety hazard when left in pedestrian walkways and which is generally regarded as aesthetically unsigntly when left in the open, tends to limit the extent to which the speakers can be moved due to such safety and aesthetic reasons. Audio systems with built-in speakers such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,564 are movable from place to place; however, only to places which can accommodate the entire audio system.
It is also known in the prior art to mount light fixtures on overhead light track systems. Such light track systems are solely used for illumination purposes, that is, to light selected areas of a room.